


paradise

by xenodickery



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bets & Wagers, Bottom Hasegawa Langa, Breathplay, Canon Compliant, Choking, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Loss of Virginity, M/M, No Aftercare, Non-Consensual Touching, Rimming, Top Shindo Ainosuke | Adam, Under-negotiated Kink, Virginity Kink, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 03:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenodickery/pseuds/xenodickery
Summary: "Are you as pure as your namesake, Snow?" Adam asks, lowering his voice and reaching out to hook his fingers in the chain link fence beside Langa's head. With the other hand he draws a gloved fingertip along Langa's jaw from his ear to his chin. "Or have you beenspoiled?"He slid his hand lower, over Langa's chest, and down to the waistband of his jeans. "I'm willing to bet nobody's ever taken a bite of this apple… have they?"Langa gulped. "What will you bet?"Adam's eyes grew wider for a second, but the nasty smile quickly returned. "A race?"
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kikuchi Tadashi, Hasegawa Langa/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam, Kikuchi Tadashi & Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Comments: 12
Kudos: 100
Collections: Sk8 Infinity - Kink Meme





	paradise

**Author's Note:**

> fill for [this prompt on the kink meme](https://sk8-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1329.html?thread=17201#cmt17201). 
> 
> really annoyin that i had all my tags and warnings ready and then my browser crashed and lost it. thanks pal. sorry if i missed anything tryin to reup.
> 
> okay look this one is a rough ride so mind the tags please and thank u. don't read if under-negotiated kink/extremely dubious consent in scenes may upset you.

It had been days and Reki still wouldn't speak to him. Would barely even look at him. Langa had tried going to his house but Reki never seemed to be at home - although Langa couldn't find him anywhere else either. 

He went to S that night, hoping against hopes that Reki would be there. If Langa could only talk to him, he was sure he could make him understand. 

"Oh my, I didn't know we were forecast for _snow_ this evening," said an oily voice at his shoulder. 

Langa shivered, his heart starting to race. There had been no fanfare announcing Adam's arrival that night; he must have slipped in quietly for once. "Adam," he said, starting to turn to face him.

"No no," Adam said, his breath hot on the back of Langa's neck. "Don't turn around." He moved closer, so that his chest was just brushing against Langa's back, hands hovering just shy of settling on his hips. The almost-touch felt like lightning on his skin, making all his hair stand on end. Adam had an effect on him that Langa didn't understand, but he wanted to. "Why are you here tonight, Langa-kun?" Adam asked, voice like silk.

_To find Reki_ , Langa thought, but he'd been searching for over an hour, and there was no sign of his friend. 

"I know why you're here," Adam continued, and putting a hand on Langa's shoulder, finally turned him around so that they were face to face. "You want to go up against someone who knows what they're doing."

Langa licked his bottom lip. "Reki's a good skater. Really good."

Adam barked a false laugh. "And good skaters are ten a penny," he said, raising an eyebrow. "But does he make your heart pound?" he asked, stalking closer, backing Langa against a nearby fence. "Does he make your blood pump?"

"I—"

"Does he know how to _touch you ?"_

Langa stared back at Adam with a dry mouth and his pulse beating hard in his neck. Reki touched him all the time, but Langa knew that wasn't what Adam meant. There was something there, something that neither of them had dared to speak into existence, but that Langa was sure Reki felt just as much as he did. But being gay was different here. Even if there _was_ something there, Reki might never want to admit it. 

"You know what I mean, don't you Langa-kun?" 

"Yes," Langa said, watching him as a pleased smile drags over his face. 

"Are you as pure as your namesake, Snow?" Adam asks, lowering his voice and reaching out to hook his fingers in the chain link fence beside Langa's head. With the other hand he draws a gloved fingertip along Langa's jaw from his ear to his chin. "Or have you been _spoiled?"_ He slid his hand lower, over Langa's chest, and down to the waistband of his jeans. "I'm willing to bet nobody's ever taken a bite of this apple… have they?"

Langa gulped. "What will you bet?"

Adam's eyes grew wider for a second, but the nasty smile quickly returned. "A race?"

Langa nodded.

"Mmm," Adam hummed, looking pleased. "It's about time."

"Well?" Langa prodded, clenching his fists at his sides. "What will you put up for it?"

"Anything you ask for," Adam said airily. "But in return, I get the first taste. Agreed?"

"... Agreed."

—

"Did you lose on purpose?"

Langa looked up with a frown. He was sitting on the end of a large neatly made bed, while Adam's assistant stood nearby carefully rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. 

When Langa didn't answer, the man cleared his throat. "Well, no matter. Undress please."

Langa got to his feet and shrugged off his sweatshirt, then unfastened his jeans and stepped out of them slowly. Adam's assistant was preoccupied with assembling several items on a towel on the bed, but he looked up as Langa stood awkwardly in his underwear and sighed. 

"All of it, please," he said, his voice clipped but polite. 

Hesitating for a moment, Langa slowly tugged his underwear down and kicked it away from him. 

"In the bathroom, please," the man said with a gesture to the adjacent room. 

Langa wetted his lips. "Will you, uh ..."

Adam's assistant frowned. "You may call me Tadashi."

"Tadashi-san," Langa ventured. "What happens next?"

Tadashi cleared his throat. "As I explained in the car, I will bathe you and prepare you for Adam. Is that satisfactory?"

Langa nodded. There was a tight knot of discomfort at the base of his throat, but it wasn't enough to make him stop. Rather, the low hum of fear only served to drive him forward, and he walked into the bathroom without any further hesitation. A bath had already been drawn for him, and Langa quickly hosed himself down with the shower head on the wall while Tadashi stood in the doorway watching. Having Tadashi's eyes on him made him feel self-conscious, but Langa reassured himself that the embarrassment would be brief. Adam would be here soon, and then it would be over, and he could go home. 

When he was fully wet, Tadashi moved closer, directing him to sit on the stool and reaching for a bottle of shampoo. Langa twitched at the first touch of Tadashi's fingers, but relaxed into it soon enough as Tadashi gently massaged the shampoo into Langa's hair, and rinsed it out again carefully. Next he selected a bottle of body wash and lathering up a sponge he, began to wash Langa's back, then his arms, lifting each one to scrub his armpits. 

"Stand, please," Tadashi said and gesturing to the stool Langa had vacated. "Place your foot here."

Langa lifted his right foot, and Tadashi set about washing his chest and stomach, then moved the sponge down his right leg and up again.

"Other leg please." 

They repeated the motions, but this time before Langa could lower his foot, Tadashi moved his hand between Langa's legs to soap up his cock and balls. Langa twitched again, surprised but he doesn't make a complaint. Tadashi switched the sponge to his other hand and cleaned between Langa's cheeks, scrubbing him firmly. 

His touch wasn't exactly unwelcome; Langa _had_ agreed to this at least in general terms. And yet it was both humiliating and invasive, to be cleaned like a child, by someone he didn't even know. 

"Very good," Tadashi said at last, stepping away to rinse the sponge and nodding for Langa to rinse himself off again with the shower head. 

When Langa went to step into the bath, Tadashi moved closer to help him. "I'll return for you in ten minutes," he said, stepping away. "You may pleasure yourself if you wish, but do not bring yourself to orgasm."

Langa looked down at himself, surprised to see that his cock was halfway hard. He didn't feel arouse, but clearly this situation was doing _something_ to him. Tadashi left closing the bathroom door behind him. Langa didn't like being left alone in the bathroom. It was somehow worse than being subject to Tadashi's ministrations, not knowing precisely what was going to happen next, and only being able to sit and wait. He also had the creeping sensation that he was being watched, but even though he glanced over his shoulder more than once, he was definitely alone in the room. Although he tried to relax, sinking back into the bath water, Langa was tense and nervous, his heart racing. He couldn't stop thinking about what was to come next. 

—

"Please try to relax."

Langa did his best to obey. Tadashi had brought him from the bathroom, toweling him dry, then combing and blow drying his hair for him. It made Langa feel like a little child being taken care of, and it reminded him a little bit of bathing with his dad when he was very young and they'd been on the slopes together. 

But even though it hurt to remember, thinking about his dad wasn't as uncomfortable as this: kneeling on the bed on all fours, while Tadashi fingered him patiently. He was wearing surgical gloves, and kept pausing to drizzle more lukewarm oil between Langa's ass cheeks. Having Tadashi's fingers inside him didn't hurt at all, but it was very strange and not at all arousing. Not to mention Langa had expected _Adam_ to be involved in this part.

"Will Adam be here soon?" he asked over his shoulder.

Tadashi frowned. "He is already here. He's watching."

A bolt of electricity rolled down Langa's spine. Did that mean that Adam could see him right now? Had he been watching the whole time? 

"You just tensed up again," Tadashi said in a flat voice. "Is everything alright?"

"Y-yes," Langa muttered. 

Tadashi huffed quietly. "Very well, then please relax."

This went on for a few more minutes, at which point Tadashi finally moved away from him and pulled off the latex gloves with a snap. He cleared away his supplies, leaving only the bottle of lube, and after directing Langa to lie on his back he left the room entirely. 

For a few minutes, Langa simply lay there and stared at the ceiling. He didn't know what Adam wanted from him, and he couldn't help wondering if Adam was watching him just lay there. Perhaps he was meant to be putting on a show of some kind, but Tadashi hadn't said as much. Langa didn't want to do anything wrong and risk forfeiting his bet, so he stayed there, feeling used and uncomfortable, until finally there was a soft knock on the bedroom door. 

Langa raised his head, intending to call for the visitor to enter, but the lights went out before he could summon a word, leaving him mostly in darkness. The sound of the door opening followed, but with the sudden change in lighting, Langa couldn't see well enough to identify the person who stepped into the room. 

"Ahh, my little Eve," said a breathy voice. Adam. 

Langa wrinkled his nose. "Eve?"

"Awaiting me in Eden," Adam continued as though he hadn't spoken. "And I see that the snake has already been here to impart his carnal knowledge. Naughty Eve, it's time to share your knowledge with your beloved."

Bewildered Langa pushed himself up on his elbow. "I'm not—"

"Now now my pet," Adam said, stalking closer; Langa could hear his quiet footsteps. "It seems Tadashi didn't explain the rules fully, did he?"

"I—no?"

Adam laughed a low unsettling laugh. Langa felt his knee depress the edge of the mattress. "You'll speak when spoken to," Adam said in a low voice. "But you'll make as much noise as you like otherwise. If you want to ask for something, you must first ask for permission to speak. Do you understand?"

Langa swallowed. His throat was dry.

"You may answer," Adam continued.

"Yes," Langa said. "I understand."

"Good."

The mattress shifted again as Adam climbed fully onto the bed. Langa twitched when Adam's fingers closed around his ankle, before lifting his foot and kissing it slowly. "I've been waiting for this," Adam said with deep emotion in his voice. He grazed the arch of Langa's foot with his teeth, then slid his tongue between Langa's toes before, taking one toe in his mouth and sucking it. 

Langa twitched without meaning to and dug his nails into the bed, as he tried not to struggle. Adam continued to lavish affection on his foot, sucking each of his toes while making appreciative noises, and kissing along the sole of his foot. He pressed his face against it, inhaling deeply and then releasing a satisfied sigh. 

"Ahh, Langa-kun, you have such an erotic form. I'm sure I'm not the first to have noticed?"

Langa couldn't help thinking of Reki: the touches that lingered too long, the way Reki lit up when he saw him, the same as Langa did. But Reki had abandoned him. 

Adam wasn't waiting for an answer in any case. "So perfectly formed," he was saying, still cradling Langa's foot in both hands. "I wonder, have you ever had a bad fall? Broken any bones?" He placed Langa's foot down on the bed and slid his hands along Langa's shins, then over his knees. "Perhaps a broken ankle, or a cracked radius?" He dug his nails into Langa's thighs, just above his knees. "A fractured collarbone, even," he added, his voice breathy and faint. "Mmm...a dislocated shoulder?"

Langa felt his heart racing. In the darkness, it felt like Adam's voice was all around him, pressing down on him. "P-permission to answer?"

"Of course, Langa-kun," Adam said indulgently, digging his nails into Langa's skin harder. Painfully hard. 

"... That hurts."

Adam snorted with laughter. "I never promised it wouldn't _hurt_."

Langa inhaled sharply. 

"That's it" Adam said sweetly. "Now you understand."

Before Langa could process his response to that, Adam hooked his hands under Langa's knees and lifted them, forcing his legs back against his chest so his knees were almost to his chin. He realized what Adam was going to do right before he felt the hot breath on his skin, but still wasn't prepared for Adam's tongue pressing at his hole, or the scrape of Adam's teeth against his taint. Langa twitched, trying to squirm away without relizing what he was doing, although there wasn't anywhere he could go with the way Adam had pinned him. He was pushing Langa's thighs into his chest, pressure weighing on them until Langa could only take short, laboured breaths. 

Adam seemed content to take his time, but finally he lifted his head and slid his fingers into Langa's hole: two at once, apparently confident he could take it. Langa shuddered, unable to contain a low moan. 

"Yes," Adam said, sounding pleased. "I can feel your body grasping at me, so hungry to be taken."

Langa turned his head to the side, biting his lip to try and avoid making another sound like that, but Adam wasn't content with that. He took hold of Langa's cock and stroked it slowly, timing it to the rhythm of his slowly-grinding fingers. 

"Your body cannot lie," Adam continued. He ducked his head and ran his tongue over the tip of Langa's cock. "I feel how you're getting wet for me."

Langa shuddered. Nobody had ever talked to him this way and it was overwhelming, to hear such things spoken aloud, with no trace of embarrassment. He could feel his own face get hot just from listening to it, and he was glad that the darkness hid his blush from Adam. 

"Are you ready for me, Eve?" Adam crooned, pulling his fingers out with a wet noise. "No need to be shy."

Weakly Langa nodded.

"Say please, Eve. Ask me to fuck you. Say my name."

Langa licked his dry lips. "A-Adam," he whispered. "Please fuck me."

Adam lined himsefl up and slid inside with one slow movement. Langa tossed his head back with a gasp feeling overwhelmed by how it felt to have Adam's dick inside him. It wasn't anything like Adam or Tadashi's fingers, oh no, it was a revelation, it was a blessing, and when he finally drew in another deep breath it felt like his whole body was bathed in warm golden light.

"There, you feel it don't you Eve?" Adam groaned as he started to fuck Langa with slow hard strokes. "You feel how we're made for each other. The husband and the wife. Mother and father of all creation."

"Please -" Langa reached down without thinking to touch Adam's waist wanting to pull him closer, but Adam seized his hands and pinned his arms at his sides. He used his grip as leverage to fuck langa harder, hips moving faster. 

"You're _mine_ , Eve, you do as I tell you."

Langa couldn't help a little whimper. He'd never felt this good, it was a hundred times better than touching himself. He was starting to feel like he might come when Adam moved a hand up his body and gently gripped Langa's throat with his fingers. 

"Let me help you see paradise," Adam said in a low voice. 

Langa's eyes flew wide as Adam increased the pressure on his throat, still fucking him with merciless rhythm. He hadnt been expecting this, but as he struggled to catch a breath he felt himself getting closer and closer at an insane speed, his orgasm taking him over completely. But Adam didn't stop choking him. Langa lifted his one free hand and tried to pry Adam's fingers away from his throat, but Adam wouldn't budge. All of Langa's euphoria suddenly turned to pitch black terror, the pleasure of his impending orgasm melted away. He could only feel his head getting lighter and the pressure behind his eyes and in his chest as he struggled to breathe. 

Just as Langa felt his vision going spotty and dark Adam suddenly released him, hips hammering against Langa's ass as he gave a long, loud moan. Langa was clutching at his throat and gasping, chest jumping as he took deep refreshing lungfuls of air. When he finally came to and stopped panicking, he heard Adam laughing quietly. 

"Oh, Eve," Adam cooed, and leaned forwards so he could brush his fingers against Langa's cheek.

Langa jerked away from him, eyes wide with fear, spit running down his chin. "Why - why did you do that," he asked in a hoarse voice.

"So that you could see paradise with me," Adam said. Smiling, he leaned over Langa and cupped his face, then kissed him on the forehead. "So that you would be mine forever."

Langa shuddered and turned his face away. "Okay."

Adam laughed again. "But you enjoyed it, didn't you, Eve?"

Langa grit his teeth. "Langa," he muttered.

"Oh?"

"My name is Langa."

Adam made a tiny impatient sound. "Yes, it's true that our time is up. But i hope that you'll return to my garden again soon, my bride." Leaning close again he sharply turned Langa's face towards him and kissed him on the mouth, hard and punishing. Then he was gone, his weight moving on the mattress and then his footsteps leaving the room.

Langa lay there for several minutes feeling Adam's come ooze out of him. Eventually the light turned back on, although nobody came in. Langa sat up, trembling and reached for his clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> kinda wanna write a second part where langa rocks up at reki's house afterwards (':


End file.
